


A New Morning Routine

by rinbunn (wellisntthatshiny)



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Bloodplay, Claws, I honestly don’t know how else to tag that, Knotting, M/M, Other, Penetrative Sex, brief unconsciousness during sex, death kink, where do I even start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellisntthatshiny/pseuds/rinbunn
Summary: Zagan wakes up to a horny Henry. There’s claws, there’s blood, there’s knotting, there’s Henry barely clinging to life through the use of mid-coitus healing spells.
Relationships: OC: Henry/ OC: Zagan
Kudos: 10





	A New Morning Routine

Zagan blinks awake, looking down where Henry is curled up against him, the bright red of his arm in stark contrast to the elf’s pale skin as it holds him flush against his chest. He drags his claws down Henry’s chest, grinning as the breath catches in his throat, perhaps not as deep in trance as he was making himself out to be. His hand moves lower, wrapping around Henry’s already hard dick, stroking it lazily to the sound of a soft moan. Zagan grinds against him, hard before he had even regained consciousness. He lets out a groan as he presses between Henry’s thighs, their cool touch welcome against his own warm skin. 

“How long have you been up?” The smile on Henry’s face betrays his feigned trance and Zagan watches as he opens his eyes and gives up the facade.

“Long enough that I decided to start without you. I felt it was a fair assumption that you would eventually wake up and join in.”

Zagan shifts his hips, grinning as he feels that Henry is already wet and letting a pleased hum when Henry gasps and pushes back against him. 

“And did you have something in mind when you decided to wake me by grinding against my dick?” It barely takes any effort for Zagan to push him onto his stomach, pulling Henry’s hips up flush with his own. Henry moans into his pillow as Zagan digs his claws into Henry’s hips, bright drops of blue blood rising to the surface of his skin. He thrusts shallowly into Henry’s thighs, refusing to give him what he wants even as the elf tries to arch his back and shift his hips to push back against him.

“Mm seems like someone thinks he has control here.” The sarcasm is thick as Zagan runs a clawed hand hard down Henry’s back, more of the bright blue blood spilling in his wake. “My deepest apologies, Henry. Maybe you’d rather be on top if this is the kind of mood you’re in.”

Henry doesn’t resist as Zagan easily lifts him, leaning against the headboard of the bed and setting Henry in his lap, the elf’s back to his chest. Henry immediately grinds down against Zagan, moaning as the ridges of th devil’s dick catch against him. Zagan grabs at him again, one hand around the elf’s chest the other at his hips, pinning Henry up against his own chest, high enough that he can’t get any kind of contact. 

“I asked you a question.” He growls into Henry’s ear and Zagan savors the thrill that runs down his spine when the elf shudders in his grasp. 

“Seems you’ve already been listening to my thoughts, Zagan.” Henry swallows and licks his lips, “I want to ride you. Want your claws on me.”

“Is that so?” Zagan slowly lowers Henry until he’s resting just at the top of his dick. Henry squirms in his grasp, trying to slip lower. “You really are desperate to get fucked this morning. Want to take every inch you can get, hm? Want to sit on me and sink down, really feel it.”

“Yes.” Henry’s response is simple and direct and Zagan rewards him by pushing him down onto his dick. Henry leans his head back in response, moaning loudly as Zagan presses down on his hips, forcing him down quicker than he really should.

Watching Henry take him is always a delectable sight, and years of practice have made the elf very good at it. Henry groans as he’s filled, hands tight on Zagan’s wrists trying to urge him faster despite the way his breath begins to catch in his throat. Zagan growls and blood begins to trickle under his claws as he pushes Henry the remaining inches down until his hips are flush against his own. The elf is panting, struggling to adjust to the size even as he tries to rock his hips in encouragement. 

Zagan pulls a hand free, wrapping his bloodied fingers around Henry’s throat and holding tight. He feels Henry’s veins pumping under his touch, heart racing as the air is cut off from his lungs. Henry writhes in his grasp, trying to move and Zagan laughs as he overhears Henry’s irritated thoughts.

“Fuck me already you asshole. I know you’re listening.”

“Is this what you want?” Zagan releases Henry’s hips and pulls him up by the throat, Henry choking in his grasp as his thoughts turn to a stream of jumbled pleasure. He holds Henry aloft for a moment, just the first ridge still inside him before pushing him back down, never once letting up the hold on his throat. 

“Fuck yes that’s good.” 

Zagan bites back a moan as Henry sets an eager pace, rocking up and down even as Zagan knows his vision must be starting to fade. He thrusts his hips up, delighting in the way Henry pushes back to meet him, his movement growing weaker as he comes closer to losing consciousness.

“Would you like me to make use of your ring?” Zagan grins with too many teeth as he feels Henry tense briefly, the elf’s conflicting thoughts racing as he tries to talk himself out of it.

“I can’t take off work.” The regret in Henry’s thoughts is as clear as it is tempting to ignore, but Zagan knows better than to toe this particular line.

“Disappointing.” He grazes his teeth against the back of Henry’s neck, just below where his fingers meet. “I’ll have to settle for simply bringing you close to the real thing.”

Zagan can feel Henry’s attention snap to him, the last vestiges of coherent thought centered on the hand around his throat. Henry’s hips stutter, unable to keep their previous rhythm and Zagan takes over, fucking him harder and listening intently to Henry’s thoughts, gibberish praise and pleas that slowly fade as he goes limp in his grasp.

Zagan releases Henry’s throat, admiring the rising bruises for a moment before sliding his hand to the center of the elf’s chest. He concentrates, directing the flow of healing magic through his fingertips and into his claws, bringing Henry back to consciousness as he rakes them down his chest.

Henry gasps awake, arching into Zagan’s claws with a broken moan. Zagan watches as the flesh stitches itself back together behind his touch and as soon as he pulls his hand away the only sign of his work are three perfect streaks of smeared blue down Henry’s torso. Zagan thrusts up into Henry again, not allowing him the opportunity to rest as he slices his way back over the marks, this time leaving them open, blood flowing freely from the wounds.

Henry whines, hands grasping at anything he can reach, Zagan watching as his mind tries to catch back up to his body. 

“Fuck. Zagan-“ he pants “Good. Want- want more.”

“More what, Henry?” Zagan asks, not losing a beat in the harsh pace of his thrusts.

“Anything. All of it. Just. More.” Henry moans as Zagan digs a full hand of claws into his chest but doesn’t move them.

“You’ll have to be more specific than that,” Zagan flexes his hand, feeling Henry’s flesh tear under his touch.

Henry whimpers and takes a deep breath, the claws pulling at the punctures as his chest rises. “I want to feel your claws.”

“A simple request- I believe I can make that happen.”

Zagan pulls his fingers together, Henry gasping as the sharp claws rip through the skin and are pulled out dripping blue. Zagan trails a single finger down the center of Henry’s chest, tracing a jagged scar and opening it up once more. He feels Henry tense around him as he’s hit by an unexpected orgasm, Zagan simply grinning and fucking him through it. 

“Don’t think I’m done with you yet.” He pitches his voice low, intentionally husky as he speaks into Henry’s ear, the elf moaning in response.

Zagan reaches down, the pads of his fingers skating over Henry’s hipbone and down his leg, appreciating their unblemished form before digging his claws into the soft flesh, dragging all five fingers up Henry’s thigh. 

Henry is shaking, having bitten his lip hard enough that it too is bleeding, and he lets out a sob as he slumps back against Zagan, letting the devil support his weight. Zagan allows it, easily able to keep Henry balanced between his chest and hand on the man’s hip even as he lifts bloody fingers from the mess of Henry’s thigh. He grabs at his hip, a perfect blue handprint pressed into place as Zagan switches hands, reaching down to repeat the action.

Henry is near incoherent again, blood draining too fast and Zagan is careful this time that his healing just barely slows the flow, leaving the wounds open and a blissed out Henry desperate in his lap. He grabs Henry’s hips, unwilling to wait on his own pleasure any longer and lifts the elf and drops him back down in time with his thrusts.

Henry is giving him nothing but broken sobs as Zagan gets closer, listening to the frenetic beat of Henry’s only thought “More.”

Zagan bites down hard into Henry’s shoulder, his teeth sinking through the flesh with even greater ease than his claws had. Henry orgasms again, a choked attempt at what might be Zagan’s name ripping its way from his throat as he shakes in the devil’s grasp. Zagan’s claws dig hard into Henry’s hips, pinning him in place as he cums, already feeling his knot inflating and not caring enough to try to stop it. He grinds against Henry even as he hears him whine in protest, riding out his pleasure as he fills Henry too much and too fast. 

Henry is still grinding against him and Zagan is riding the stimulation for all he can, Henry’s thoughts desperate as he tries to push his body past the pain to another rapidly approaching orgasm. With a concerted effort Zagan lets go of Henry’s hips, sliding both his hands up the elf’s sides and tearing his way back down in perfect synchrony.

Henry screams as he orgasms, Zagan groaning as he feels Henry’s body try to tighten around his knot before going immediately limp against his chest. Zagan listens closely, hearing Henry’s ragged breathing slowing and for a moment considers letting the ring do the work for him. The idea of keeping Henry like this, too weak to really protest holds appeal, but he reluctantly presses a hand against Henry’s chest, pinning him against his own as the healing magic flows into him.

Henry jerks awake, pushing weakly for a moment against Zagan’s hand before settling.

“You should trance.” Zagan murmurs, his fingers running the length of the now open scar, smearing blood in his wake.

Henry glances down and makes a face as he rasps out. “You ruined my bed.” 

“I’ll buy you a new one.”

“I liked this one.” Henry rubs at his neck, grimacing at his wrecked voice.

“If you liked it that much you wouldn’t have asked me to use my claws while on it.” Zagan traces one lightly down Henry’s arm, watching him shiver in response.

“Hmm.” Henry lays back, eyes already closed. “Your chest is wet.”

“It’s your blood. Trance- I don’t want to use any more healing on you. I do have other things I need to do today. I’ll wake you when my knot deflates and I can get you into a bath.”

“Liar. If you had other things to do you wouldn’t be here. But fine. If I don’t wake on my own I’m sure you’ll find the worst possible way to do it for me.” Henry’s sleepy tone belies any real irritation, and he pulls at Zagan’s arm, shifting it to a more comfortable position as he settles in.

Zagan digs his claws in for a moment, laughing as Henry shivers at the touch before swatting half heartedly at his arm. He can feel himself starting to doze off, Henry refreshingly cool against his heated skin, and his last thought is to hope he wakes again before the blood starts to dry.


End file.
